Through the Darkest Night!
by kalliekat84
Summary: This story has a different base to it. Teen wolfs Liam Dunbar is new to beacon hills. But so is Skyler Stilinski, Stiles twin brother. His twin brother that was taken at birth and raised in the way of Redemption. He was raised in Venice, Will Skyler and Liam be able to save there friends? There family? only time will tell.
1. Skylers POV

**Part of this story will be Original.  
As Skyler Jordan Stilinski is My own creation.  
But it will be Au in others because Teen Wolfers will be in it.  
And with that being said.  
I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TEEN WOLF.  
JEFF DAVIS IS THE CREATER OF THAT SHOW AND AN AMAZING ONE IF YOU ASK ME.  
SO AGAIN I OWN NOTHING TEEN WOLF IN THIS STORY.  
I hope that this one is liked, maybe not as much as my Sterek one but I hope this one is liked to.  
The two main Characters will be.**

LIAM DUNBAR

**AND **

**SKYLER STILINSKI. **

Chapter One  
All is not what it's seems

Skylers POV:

Skyler stood in his house in Venice Italy. He couldn't be much more than maybe 7 and a half years old. The house seemed to be empty, that is until a man of 6 feet launched out of the shadows and started to attack the 7 and a half year old. Skyler on instinct dodged and rolled out of the way of the swings the man made. With every missed his the man kept getting madder than he was to start with. Did Skyler really care if the man was getting mad um let him think. Hell no his life's mission was to piss people off. He liked it and he was good at it. He was pulled from these thoughts when the man spoke.

"Kid your pissing me off I am supposed to train you yet your dodging everything not fighting back. Do you like pissing people off or something?" Skyler smirked and shrugged. "You wanna know the truth? Really? I like pissin people off. I'm super good at it." Skyler smirked at the man again as the man spoke again. "Skyler, listen to me, you're not like then, you're not one of them." Skyler rolled his eyes and glared at the man. "You think you know me you don't" was all he said before he side swiped the man causing the man to hit the ground and bash his head. Skyler stood over the man, his brothers coming out to join him. "Now listen. " Skyler more yelled than not. "You know nothing about me, or what I am capable of. The number one rule of training. NEVER let your guard down. "

Skyler walked away with his brothers patting him on his back. Telling him he did amazing and how proud Dodge would be of him later. Skyler told the man he didn't know him, this was Skylers job, he was being raised just for this. To show the world that Redemption had not died like they though. Training when on this way for the next couple of years. And Skyler found himself at the age of 11 on his first mission as Dodge called it. He was to stop this man that had been hurting people on the city limits out skirts. Skyler would be stupid to say he was not scared only a fool would not be scared of the things that lurked in the dark in this world. Skyler spent the next few hours getting the things he would need. It was not often Dodge made him carry his Ulka blades that where covered in this purple powder.

For some reason this night was the one that Dodge insistated that he take them with him. He It concerned him that even Dodge was scared but, hell skyler had been trained for this stuff. So that night he was dropped off at the out skirts of town. Skyler spent the first twenty minutes he came across the spot the man was staying. Sure enough skyler could smell the sour smell of rotting flesh. He spent a good ten minutes trying to rid his nose of the smell. It was horrible. After this looted amount of time he made his way silently over to the hollowed out place the man was living. Skylers eyes feel on something he found to be horrible. The man was inside, his body was disfigured and he was using sharp looking teeth that looked more like Knines than actual human teeth to rip the flesh from a maybe 17 year old young ladies body. The only good thing was the girl seemed to already be dead.

Dodge had also done something else rather strange he had poured mistletoe water over him. He didn't understand then but he did know that the water burned his skin slightly when the water touched him. Shaking this though from his head, he watched as the man ripped the lady to shreds, consuming all he could and then throwing the body in what looked like a pit in the middle of the house. Skyler couldn't take this anymore, he made his way inside, bending down he grabbing a rock from the cluttered, dusty dirt covered floor. He throws the rock at the man hitting him dead in the back of the head. The Roar that left the, mans mouth was not a human sound. When the man turned his face, it resembled that of a beast. Like the man was half animal or something. He would be the first to admit that this was not his idea of a good first job but if he could prove himself this would be ten times better. So without thinking he charged at the man. Running full on into battle without thinking twice about it.

The fight that took place was messy, blood and sweat, Skyler effectively blocked and dodged every punch or swings the Beast man made with his very sharp clawed hand's. Skyler got in a few good hits with his Ukla blades before the beast slashed his claws across Skylers lower torso. The scream that omitted from skylers mouth was more a scream and a growl human scream and growl that came from his lips. This beastly man was pissing him off very fast. Skyler started slashing through the air with his Ukla blades and landed a few good hits before the beast man knocked him clean across the room causing his forehead to smack into the wall effectively causing a good sized gash in his forehead blood dripped into his eyes causing them to sting as he got up.

The beast man spoke as Skyler got up. The words the man spoke to him he would ever understand because skyler is human, he just shrugged them off. "You should really pick on someone your own size pup." Skyler shock his head whipped the blood from his eyes and glared. "You don't know who you're talking to Mutt, but that's the last innocent person you will ever have for dinner that is my promise to you. For I am redemption, and now is your time to be punished for the things you have done." With that being the last he spoke. He charged again full speed at the beast man, the man dodged his next three swings and got a good shot at Skylers side ripping the flesh open as he did so. Skyler bite his lip hard and swing his blades up just as the beast man was ready to move and skyler sliced the beast's head off. With a sickening thud/squishing sound as the head crashed to the floor and rolled across the floor. The body soon felt limp and lifeless onto the floor in a head, blood spouting out from the headless corpse.

After the fight of his life, skyler stumbled his way out of the ram shake the beast had called a home and cemetery for how knew how many corpses would be found in that place. Skyler was meet back at home, shirt shredded from the claws his forehead still bleeding and the two spots the claws had gotten him also. But if he was honest he still didn't feel anything. His adrenalin was still going at such a high volume that he really didn't feel anything. If you had asked, he would have told you he didn't even remember getting home. When his brothers and Dad finally got back to the house and found him fully showered and his wounds cleaned up sitting in the chair. "Sky when did you, we just left you at the meeting point how'd you get home, You look like death bro." Skyler looked up, he glared at his brother then looked to Dodge. "You could have warned me that that think was not human. Dodge I went in unprepared for what I was fighting. Thanks for that. Are you trying to get me killed?"

Skyler stood silently after he got the death glare he new normally came with Dodge's belt across his back in a punishment to him. And sure enough not to long after that glare Skyler was feeling the harsh hits of the leather belt he had grown to hate. The man used his belt as he always said to teach a lesson and to make the weak stronger. Skyler hated this part of things. He had never honestly gotten along with Dodge, he always knew that he didn't belong here. Not with his so called brother or with the man that never really acted like his father. The beating really didn't affect him to much he was still working on adrenalin so the lashing that he got he didn't really feel it. With the Lashing, Skyler was told something that changed how he looked at his so called family. He spoke while the lashing was happening. "I you don't treat me like you do my brothers. Why what did I do that is so wrong? Have I not done all you have ever wanted?" He asked and Dodge Sneared. "You're not my son Skyler. I had someone kidnap you from the hospital a hospital in beacon hills from this family that didn't even know they were having twins." Skyler gasped, now the pain was setting in, but not the pain of the lashing but the pain that came with his heart being broken.

After the lashing Skyler put his shirt back on after his brother tended to the open wounds on his back. Sitting on the chair wrenching when the ointment stings just a little. "You can go back to them when I die. The boys your brothers have been told to make sure you get there safe and set in with all your belongings and your part of the inheritance. I may not treat you like a son Skyler but even though your not blood you are still my son. The one that has done this family proud. I am harder on you than the others because you will take the legacy of Redemption with you. You will be the only thing keeping it alive." Skyler looked up at Dodges and sighed. "Why did that beast back there call me a Pup? Dodge he called me a pup, what did he mean you must know you had me kidnapped there had to be a reason that it was me that was picked other than the fact that my parents didn't know they were having twins what the hell was so special about my family?" Dodge too a moment to think over what Skyler had asked him.

"Your family is well known. Beacon hills cop solves another Crime, I wanted to child I new could hold up against something like a Were-person and survive. You Skyler are the person, with the training I have given you, you will be able to survive anything anyone throws at you. I do not know why he called you a Pup perhaps because your so young. Or it could be you are from beacon hills, a place known for supernatural creatures. The main one being Were-wolfs." Skyler gasped and Dodge went on. "You have always been faster than other humans, more powerful and a more skilled killer My boy, There is a chance you are not human. And your supernatural trait is just dormant. But I do believe I saw in a old book once your mother's name along with a few others in a book. The book was a Greek/Roman book. The book told about a Race of humans, that were born with the head of a dog and the body of a human. But over years and years of change, they were able to hide their Dog like head and look human to others. The race is called Cynocephali, Your mother's name was in the book I read. Claudia, But when I found her, she was not Claudia from the book her last name had changed but the face from the book was the same as it was then. So maybe in a way I picked you because I knew you would be just like her. The people of Roma and Greece refried to them as monsters this is why they evolved so that they could hide the monster part of what people feared"

Skyler took all of this in and then when Jeffery was done tending to his wounds just walked out. A full six years would pass of training, getting hurt and yes getting the lashings on a normal base due to Skylers Sarcastic mouth. He never really did learn from his mistakes. He always took the worst beatings not only by dodge but also by the things that dodge always had him hunting down showing redemption to. Know since the moment that Dodge confessed to Skyler, silently skyler always wondered what his birth family was like, and if he really was some half breed mutt oh what had Dodge called it a Cynocephali. He had taken one day and looked it up. They called it a monster with a dog head and a human body. It was feared by humans because of it's immortality and it's fierce habits.

It had taken Skyler months to really be open with them again, he had lost his trust in them. But when he had finally started to. He had only just turned seventeen and Jeffery had rushed them all to the small hospital in the part of Venice there massive house resided in. Dodge died 22 hours later and Skyler found himself in the small church in the hospital crying. It took the three bothers a few weeks to make sure all of Skylers belongings where together, and his part of the inheritance which was more than most seventeen year olds would image, Dodge was not a poor man after all. Skyler went on one last mission, the mission he had put off when Dodge had fallen Ill. A family of were-panthers where housed in a abandoned run down shake on the east side, killing the few cows that had survived the last out birst of Mad cow that had for some reason all of a sudden started breaking out year the same time the same day. Skylers birthday. The town sometimes called him the curse of Venice. He guessed once he was on the plane and sent to his real family people would be happy. Skyler made a short Job of the Were-panthers. Making sure to tell Jeffery to make sure the three Infants where raised on the right side of the line. With the promise that Jeffery would take care of them himself . SKyler got on a plane and left the family, the home, the world he had known all his life. For his real family, for his real home. What would be the world he would walk into from there? Would they hate him? Question him. All these where the questions in the young seventeen year olds mind. But most of all would he find out what, or who he really was.

**Also i would like to thank my best friend for telling em I should publish this already.  
****I know I have always promised you all two chapters at a time.  
But I hope you will enjoy this just as much as my best friend has.  
3**


	2. Liams POV

**I own nothing that is teen wolf.  
****Jeff Davis is an amazing writer director.  
****So give him credit where it is due.  
****I ONLY OWN SKYLER.**

Liam Dunbar just turned fifteen when he was kicked out of his privet School and had to attended none other than Beacon Hill's high one of the schools there Lacrosse Team always beat when it came time to play against them. Why did he have to go to this school you ask? Well you see Liam Dunbar has Anger issues it's called I.E.D and one day he destroyed his Coaches Car and well he got kicked out and everyone on the team now hated him. He was the All star, or so he saw himself as the all star. If he was honest he wanted to be better than everyone at Lacrosse. Why? Because it helped, when he was on that field he could be himself and not hold back. You see Lacrosse is a messy sport, and his anger issues well they helped him win, they helped him strive to be the best of the best. On top of all that came with it the help from his Step dad and everything.

It's been the equivalent of three months now since he started at Beacon hills High School. He was bitten by his now Alpha and close friend Scott McCall, became unlikely friends with Stiles Stilinski, and ever managed to not push his best friend Mason away. But a fifteen year old can only take so much before he blows up and pushes everyone away. And today was that day. The biggest bully in school chose today to pick on him, for being short of all things. The only thing Liam new was one minute he was being teased yet again because of his height and then next he was in the locker room being put under a cold shower yet again. Why Scott and Stiles always went for that method he had no idea but it always seemed to work. After he was calmed down and slide to the floor Both Stiles and Scott walked over and sat on either side of the soaking wet Teen. "What happened back there Liam you have been doing so good what made you snap?" These words came from Stiles in a soft questioning tone. Liam looked over sadness evident in his eyes also shame where his pride normally gleamed. "He kept calling me short. I know I am short for my age and all but he just wouldn't stop and for some reason I just snapped it was like I couldn't control what my body was doing. It had a mind of its own and after that I don't remember anything till the shower. I hope I didn't hurt anyone. "

Liam new that Stiles and Scott fought day in and day out to make sure that the werewolf secret never got out. But for some reason the two always looked after him even when he was doing good and playing nice with others they always just kind of hovered around him as if to say your our pack we have your back. He was pulled by his thoughts with Scott speaking. "Bullies are like that liam. But that is what you have Stiles and I for. We will always be here to have your back. Pack means we protect each other, When one of us is down we all are and we do what we can to comfort a hurt pack member. We are family in the up most term Liam. Pack means family and you are ours." Liam nodded, but a part of him was already pushing the two pack members away from him distancing himself from them so he wouldn't hurt them like he did everyone else.

After acting like everything was peachy Liam just got up walked out still dripping wet and went home. When he got there he felt like something was wrong. Or something was about to change. He had always had feelings like this he just never really understood them. And this one was about to turn his world upside down. As if one Stilinski was not bad enough something in the air changed. The same scent only different, it sent a shiver down the 15 year olds back as he walked into his house. He was tempted to call Stiles or Scott but there was this voice in the back of his head that told him not to. And like every other time, he was home alone. His mother at work as well as his step father working at the hospital. He wondered in a way if this is what Stiles felt like with his dad always working and never being at home.

Liam had this urge to call Mason, anyone to come over and stay till one of his parents got home but he didn't. Not that he could really call anyone, as all his friends where still at school. Where he had chosen to leave early. He shook his head and closed his door and made his way up to his room where he closed the door behind him changed into more comfortable cloths and then crawled into bed. He curled himself around a bunch of pillows. As Liam closed his eyes and tried to push all the bad things from his mind, they all rushed forward. The fact that a bunch of professional killers had tried to kill them. How they had only just barely made it out alive. How it had been him saying the same words Scott had said to him that brought Scott back from the dark side as Liam had started to call it.

These where What consumed Liam's dreams, hell even his day dreams consisted of constant terror and fear because of the things he had gone through, in the past few months. He didn't realize that he had fallen to sleep until the sound of a loud banging woke him up. He groaned and got out of bed. He had bed head but he didn't care this was his house after all. He walked down the stairs to his front door and opened it. He was greeted by two of the people he didn't really want to see. He spoke in a gruff full of sleep voice. "What do you two want?" He spoke even though he stepped back and let the other two teens into his house. He closed the door and walked over to the couch and sat down. "We wanted to check on you. You left school we where concerned about you. "

Liam looked back and forth between the two older teens why where they worried about him when they had so many other things to worry about. Like that new scent that he smelled earlier. He sighed. "Maybe you guys should worry about that off Scent I smelled earlier than to worry about why I left school early. I felt it as the best thing I could do where I flipped out. You know I can't flip out again if I don't stay. So I just went home. No big deal Scott." He spoke just ask Scott gasped and looked at him. "What new Scent Liam?" Liam stood up and leaded them to the door. He slipped his sneakers on as he walked out the door and walked to the porch. He lifted his head and sniffed the air a few times. Then moved his head. "That one that scent right there."

And of course there was no sign of the scent just the scent on the air. "Liam I don't smell anything, can you maybe lead us towards the smell?" Liam shrugged he guessed he could, he really didn't have anything else to do. He started to head towards the left of his house. But Stiles tapped his shoulder. "Jeeps is this way Liam?" Liam looked back at Stiles very much run down jeep and shook his head. "Just follow me. I am sure I can run fast enough to stay ahead of you guys." He turned in his tracks and started heading the way of the scent. Approximately a half an hour later Liam was standing at the Air port gates. Stiles and Scott came walking up to him and he pointed. "It's coming from inside there. My only guess is that the scent is in side." Liam kept looking at the air port. "Alright lets go in and see if we can track the smell down."

Liam shrugged at this and the three headed into the air port. Liam's nose was a buss with smells. His head shot to the side when he caught the scent that had attracted him, he headed towards the smell. The smell lead him to the waiting room in which only one person was sitting. Liam stopped and pointed to the male. "That is where the smell is coming from." Liam spoke and before the others could stop him Liam walked over the males head was down he was looking at a book the title was in Italian so Liam couldn't read it but he spoke. "Excuse me." When the male looked up Liam gasped and then looked to Stiles, then shot his eyes back to the male in front of him. No wonder the smell had caught him. The male had a smell close to the same as Stiles only his was deeper and slightly earthier. Liam opened his mouth and if anyone looked at him would think he was a fish gaping at the male. The male is the one that spoke instead of Liam. And with a very very deep Italian Accent the male's words rang out. "May I help you sir?" Liam still gaped and pointed to Stiles. "Um Stiles you gotta see this man."

**much thanks goes to my beta reader.**

**how is also my best friend. **

**thank you bestie for editing this for me. **


End file.
